Summer in DC
by everythingncis
Summary: Post Season X. The team have resigned but what does that mean for Tiva with no rule #12? The summer can be an awful long time..
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the trio left Vance's office they headed straight to the elevator. Nobody spoke until Tony flipped the well exercised switch that would give them a very much needed moment of privacy.

'What now?' Tony asked as he circled the elevator looking for an answer he couldn't find. He looked up at his team mates, only to see Ziva and Mcgee staring back at him unable to respond.

Ziva was the first to notice the need for an answer, stepping forward closing the distance between herself and her partner. 'We get our things and we leave.' Tony noticed Ziva stiffen up at the sound of her own voice and before he could do anything she had already turned to face Mcgee. 'What other choice do we have?'

'If we stay longer than we need to Parsons won't buy it and continue to pursue us. We leave. We don't come back,' Mcgee said as if convincing himself that it was the only way.

'Only way to save Gibbs,' Tony said affirming Mcgee's statement.

'Let's go.' Ziva looked back to Tony. 'DiNozzo, please.' Only Tony could see her eyes begin to water slightly. He flipped the switch and soon they were heading down towards tears and chest crippling hugs from Abby, and demands for more information from Ducky and Palmer.

It took them several attempts to leave the building as Abby refused to let them go. As the resigned agents had silently packed away their belongings Abby had been continually hiding small but important items in a desperate attempt to make them stay. She then proceeded to follow them demanding there should be another way and that Gibbs would get them back. The trio couldn't look at her when she had said that because they knew enough to know that wouldn't happen anytime soon if at all. Ducky and Palmer were strangely quiet for the duration of the final hour they spent at the office. They simply offered their help whenever they could, with the look of just losing a loved one on their faces.

Once the trio had re-entered the elevator for the final time they all struggled to look at each other. That was until Tony suggested they get a drink and they all headed to their different cars heading towards the same bar.

It didn't take them too long to arrive at the bar and down their first drinks silently.

'Another?' Mcgee asked offering to Tony and Ziva who were sitting beside him in one of the small booths that was available when they first arrived. The pair nodded in agreement and watched as Mcgee headed to the bar before looking back to each other.

'So what are we going to do with ourselves?' Tony asked his partner finishing off his drink.

'We?' Ziva asked raising her eyebrows slightly confused where he was going with the conversation.

'Well Miss David we've both not got jobs anymore; we've both got a lot more time on our hands to do, I dunno, things that our job has been preventing us from doing.' Before Ziva could say anything Mcgee had returned with their drinks. They continued to drink quietly taking in the loud atmosphere in the bar only making small talk every now and again.

Eventually they began to talk about work. They talked about memories, stories, rumours; anything that made them smile and laugh. Before long however Tony noticed Ziva was a little bit more relaxed than he had seen her in a long time. He silently counted the empty glasses that had been taken away from her and how many were sitting in front of her at that moment. Six. Was Ziva David really getting drunk?

'I should go. Promised Abby I would have lunch with her tomorrow,' Mcgee said sliding out of the booth standing up.

'Well you better not miss that.' Tony replied taking another sip from his beer.

'I'll see you guys,' Mcgee stopped himself from saying anything more. He then walked to the door waving before he was out of sight.

'I'm going to miss seeing him every day,' Ziva sighed as she swirled her drink around.

Tony looked at her for a moment, 'But not me?' he said teasingly. Ziva looked up to face Tony.

'I think we both know that's not going to happen,' Ziva smiled. 'Friends can hang out you know?'

'Yeah, they can,' Tony took Ziva's hand like he had done before in his car before they had crashed. Ziva had almost forgotten what his warm strong hand felt like intertwined with hers, and just how much she had actually liked it.

'Tony?' She smiled.

'Yeah?' He returned her smile waiting for to say what he knew she had wanted to say since their fateful car journey after Berlin.

'I'm glad I met you DiNozzo.'

'Me too.' The pair stared at each other wondering and waiting to see if the other was going to add or say anything neither wanting to move or let go of each other. Ziva was the first however to notice the passing of time.

'I better go; it's getting late.' Tony slipped out of the booth to make room for his partner to leave holding out his hand for her along the way. Ziva looked down at her hand, still intertwined with Tony's. Why was he not letting go? Not that she was complaining however.

'I'll drive you home; your driving is dangerous enough without any alcohol.' Tony laughed slightly to himself.

'I am not drunk Tony,' Ziva eyed Tony as he chuckled to himself.

'Better to be safe than sorry,' he winked at her. He then led her, not letting go of her hand outside of the bar and towards his car. Ziva followed without any hesitation. He was still holding her hand after all and she didn't want him to let go, not yet anyway.

Once they got to his car, Tony opened the door for her before making his way into the driver's seat retaking her hand without a word. They both sat quietly neither knowing what would happen once their journey would be over. Questions swirled around in both of their heads, both patiently waiting for the passing time to answer them all for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair soon arrived at Ziva's apartment, their fingers still intertwined. Neither spoke as Tony turned off the car's engine and turned to face Ziva. He stared at his partners face wondering what was going on behind those beautiful brown eyes. Now wasn't the right time to tell her everything he had wanted to tell her. Not the right time to talk about everything they had went through during the last 8 years or just how much these last few months had changed their relationship. Or had she called it; friendship. The word still rang in Tony's ear after Ziva had said it at Gibbs' cabin.

'Do you want me to give you a lift to pick up your car in the morning?' Tony pushed his thoughts from his head.

Ziva looked up at his grinning face. Sure she could walk to get her car, but then again more time with Tony was more appealing. 'Sure,' she replied with a smile.

'What about I get you at 9?' suggested Tony.

'Perfect,' Ziva nodded in agreement leaving the pair in silence once again. Ziva looked around to see the clock on the dashboard read 1:03am: she better get going. 'She you in the morning DiNozzo.' Without control or warning she moved forward and kissed Tony's cheek, sliding out of the car a moment later.

Tony laughed to himself like a giddy school boy. Ziva David had just kissed his cheek without any immediate reason other than she wanted to he thought. He drove away looking back in his wing-mirror watching his best friend enter her apartment, excited about seeing her again tomorrow.

Ziva looked outside her window waiting for Tony to arrive. It wasn't quite 9 yet but she still felt the need to check. She circled her apartment thinking about the previous day's events. She felt guilt and despair as the events replayed in her mind. She also felt a longing towards all her teammates; they were her family now and she couldn't just walk away from them all; that would be unthinkable.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a car horn coming from outside her apartment. She crossed towards the window to see Tony getting out of his car looking up to her apartment floor at the same time. He caught her looking at him and he waved gesturing her to come down. She sheepishly waved back and headed to the door smiling to herself.

'Morning Ziva,' holding out his hand for hers and opening her door.

'Good morning Tony,' Ziva grinned at her partner and took her seat in his car. Tony then got in himself and drove off, heading for the bar they had been at the night before.

'How are we feeling this morning? Feeling it a bit from all the alcohol you consumed last night?' Tony was enjoying himself way too much Ziva thought.

'I was fine, until I realised I had to see your face again this morning; then I was sick like a wolf.' Ziva teased him.

'Dog.' Tony shook his head.

'Whatever, how long until we arrive?' Ziva looked out her window.

'You hoping it will be soon?' Tony looked at her as she turned to face him once again.

'Not particularly.'

'Good.' With that he took her hand like he had done the previous night and rested it on the edge of her seat. Ziva watched as Tony focused once again on the road.

'Tony, I was thinking we should arrange something with McGee again. Something like last night, but maybe during the day? Perhaps lunch or something? Maybe with Abby also? I just feel like I have to make sure I see them still.'

'That sounds like a great idea,' Tony smiled in agreement, 'why don't you call them and find out when they are available?' Ziva smiled and took out her phone to text the pair; however she didn't expect it to be so difficult with one of her hands still in the grasp of Tony's. She continued however as there was no way she was letting go of him unless she had to.

They soon arrived at Ziva's car and Tony stopped just behind it when he suddenly had an idea. 'Since McGee and Abby are getting lunch together today, why don't we go get lunch together also?'

'Yeah.' Tony noticed Ziva squeeze his hand slightly tighter and her smile widened also.

'What about I pick you up at 1?'

'See you then,' Ziva replied letting go of his hand and jumping out of his car to go into hers. Tony sat there waiting until she had driven off before heading in the opposite direction himself. He was getting to spend the afternoon with Ziva and who knew maybe the rest of the day with her too?!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sat outside Ziva's apartment waiting for her to come down and meet him. The scene was so similar to earlier in the day but completely different as he knew he was getting to have lunch with her. He started to play with the buttons on his shirt rolling up his sleeves attempting to control his excitement and nerves. He thought about why he was nervous: after all it was only Ziva. Then it dawned on him; _it was Ziva._ He had taken out countless girls on dates, spent time with many women, but Ziva was different. She wasn't just anybody; she was his…Ziva. He struggled to find another word but was interrupted by the sound of Ziva's voice.

'Hello Tony,' she said as she walked down the steps leading up to her apartment.

'Hey,' Tony got up from the steps to face his partner moving his shoulders back in attempt to control the frantic beating his heart was making. 'So I know this sweet little Italian place about 20 minutes away, thought we could have lunch there?'

'Perfect.' Ziva smiled at Tony as he took in how gorgeous she looked. She wasn't wearing anything he hadn't seen before; dark jeans with a blue button up shirt that complemented her figure and leather jacket she was wearing perfectly, but somehow she looked amazing. He wasn't complaining.

'You look good,' Tony flashed her, his famous DiNozzo smile opening the door for her to get into his car.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' she replied as Tony made his way to the driver's side. Once he was in the car Ziva felt this incredible urge to take Tony's hand but before she could put that thought into action Tony had already taken her hand and was holding it softly.

The pair sat in silence until they arrived at the restaurant. 'This place is to die for Ziva, you'll love it!' Tony took his partners hand again as they made their way to the front entrance. Ziva scanned the restaurant to see if she knew anybody there; she was holding hands with Tony after all, what if somebody saw them? What if somebody asked embarrassing questions like when did they get together? She didn't even know what was going on and a conversation like that would just be awkward. Thankfully she recognised nobody and took her seat across from Tony wondering if he had just been thinking the same thing.

'You hungry? Tony asked handing Ziva a menu.

'Starving,' she said taking it. The pair both looked through their menus in silence and gave their orders when the waitress came to take them. Ziva suddenly felt very jealous when she saw the waitress smile at Tony, even though he didn't give anything back. Wait, why was she jealous she thought? She knew she had feelings for him; she had had them since she had met him. There had always been something about Tony DiNozzo, something she couldn't put her figure on, and especially after Somalia something had always tugged her about Tony, although she was never able to put her figure on it fully. As if reading her mind and continuing her thoughts Tony spoke up.

'I like how things have changed these last few months Ziva.'

'Changed?' Ziva wanted to make sure they were both on the same page.

'I'm talking about the post-elevator us; sharing things that we wouldn't have previously shared, doing things we wouldn't have previously done,' with that he intertwined their fingers once more 'I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like this.'

Ziva looked at their hands and back up to her partner sincerely 'I like this too.' Tony's smile widened and Ziva began to stroke the back of his hand with her thumb. Neither said anything else until the food had appeared and they were finished; it just seemed so easy to be in each other's presence without having to say something every 2 minutes.

'That was delicious,' Ziva exclaimed as she put her knife and fork together on her plate.

'I knew you would like it,' Tony felt happy that she had enjoyed her meal. He realised however that this was the end of their time together unless he thought of a plan soon; he then had the perfect idea. 'Ziva if you want there is a park 5 minutes from here with a small pond if you want to go see it?' Ziva smiled and nodded her head answering his question and Tony got out his wallet to pay for the bill that had been kindly placed on their table soon after the stated they didn't want anything else. Ziva went to move to get her purse when Tony stopped her; 'My treat,' he said as he gave the dish filled with money to the waitress. Ziva smiled to herself accepting the gesture without any fuss.

They both soon headed for the door and this time it was Ziva who took Tony's hand, which Tony really liked. Tony led the way to the park and Ziva moved closer to him taking his arm wondering if he would react in a negative way if at all. However Tony turned to smile at her giving her reassurance that it was more than fine; it was welcomed.

The pair found a bench to sit on and sat closely to one another with Tony's arm around Ziva. She felt so comfortable there it was ridiculous. Ziva looked around the park to see people casually making their way through the park and the occasional dog walker. He eyes then found Tony's as he had been looking at her the whole time.

Each looking at their partner and their best friend they slowly made their way for each other's mouth. This was it Tony thought, he was going to get to kiss Ziva David! Ziva took a deep breath waiting for them to touch, however her phone suddenly rang which stopped the pair in their tracks and pulled them back from one another as Ziva took out her phone to read the caller id.

'It's McGee,' Ziva said as she pressed the phone to her ear.

'McGee?' Tony thought; whatever he wanted it better be good!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a full 10 minutes before Ziva put her phone down and addressed Tony. 'McGee was calling to arrange a time and a place for us all to have lunch. He was with Abby just now and she wanted to say hi.' Ziva looked at Tony apologetically as she felt like she had kept him waiting too long, however Tony wasn't thinking about that.

'Did she not want to say hi to me?' Tony raised his eyebrow wondering because he had lost track of the conversation due to a lawnmower that had been passing them as Ziva was on the phone.

Ziva looked down to her feet, 'I didn't mention you were here, just I, I think it's best if they don't know.'

'Don't know what, Ziva?' Tony smirked. Ziva stared into her partner's eyes not knowing what to say, however she knew she had to respond somehow so took his hand and made a small smile in his direction. Tony looked down at their hands; he knew Ziva was thinking about what their team would think however didn't they already ready have some idea that there was something more between them? McGee had surely spent enough time with them to notice it? Heck he based characters on them and wrote about them in Deep Six! Ducky had hinted before but that was a long time ago. Gibbs must know, Tony thought; his famous Gibbs Gut must have known before any of them? So what was stopping her? Suddenly it dawned on him and he only needed to say one thing for conformation.

'Rule #12,' Tony stated trusting his judgement was right.

Ziva looked down to the floor, 'Yes.'

Tony squeezed her hand to tell her it was okay and decided to leave that conversation for the moment knowing it would come up at a later point again. 'So when did you and Tim arrange lunch?'

'Tomorrow, if that's okay with you?'

'Perfect!' He stood up pulling Ziva up with him; 'Come on, let's walk.' The pair walked around the park for another 20 minutes, neither saying anything but it didn't matter; they were together walking side by side with their fingers intertwined.

Without a word they then made their way to Tony's car and Tony started to drive in the direction of Ziva's apartment and before they knew it they had arrived. Tony noticed Ziva hesitate as he switched of the engine.

'You okay sweet-cheeks?' Tony played with her. Ziva laughed at her partner; he didn't even have to try to make her smile. She then had several flashbacks of their first time and then from their recent trip to Berlin. Berlin. So much had changed during that trip; it was from that moment when they were dancing she knew she really did love him. Of course he couldn't know _that_, well not yet at least.

'You want to come up for a bit?' Nothing was going to happen between them, she knew that; she just wanted more time with Tony.

'Sure,' Tony said slightly nervous about where this was going. He pushed that aside and made his way up to Ziva's apartment following his best friend.

Once they had made it to her front door Ziva let the two of them in and headed for the kitchen. 'Coffee?' she yelled through to her living room where Tony had taken a seat on her couch.

'That would be great,' he replied taking in her place. His eyes found the clock on the wall: it was 6:31. Ziva soon reappeared with 2 cups in her hand.

'I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner? I was just going to order something in anyway so you're more than welcome to join me,' Ziva said handing Tony his drink.

'I would like that very much.' Tony placed his coffee on the table in front of him as Ziva got out her phone and a menu from a local take out spot she kept in a drawer.

'Pizza okay?' Tony nodded his head answering his partner's question. Once she was off the phone Ziva sat beside him taking a sip of her own drink as they both waited for the doorbell to go.

Once the pizza the pizza had arrived and Tony had insisted to pay it but Ziva refused to let him as he had paid for lunch, they sat down together to eat while Ziva put on her TV.

'You are really going to sit and watch the movie channel?' Tony sat back slightly surprised at Ziva.

'I prefer books Tony but that doesn't mean I never watch TV!' she laughed sitting back on her sofa.

'Fair enough,' Tony smiled to himself pulling Ziva closer putting his arm around her as she rested he head on his chest both happily watching the movie while being so close to each other. They were both so comfortable they could stay there sitting so close to each other all night, and who knew maybe, Ziva thought, that might happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the movie had ended Ziva moved to take the empty pizza box to her kitchen but Tony pulled her back towards himself.

'Just a bit longer; you can do that once I'm gone,' he smiled holding his best friend tighter than before. Ziva didn't object in the slightest and allowed herself to mould further towards him.

After sitting there for a further 10 minutes soaking up each other's presence Tony decided it was time he should get going.

'I think I better go; it's getting late,' he said slowly moving from the sofa.

'Okay,' Ziva looked up towards him and sighed to herself; she didn't want him to go, obviously, but she knew that he had to.

'Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow or?' Tony asked putting on his jacket.

'You have gone out of your way enough by picking me up, what about we just meet there?' Ziva suggested standing up and moving with Tony to her front door.

Tony was disappointed he wouldn't be getting to have her in his car the next day but he didn't protest; 'Sure thing Ziva.'

Once the pair had made it to Ziva's front door Tony stopped to give her a hug which, of course, she welcomed warmly. Just as Ziva was about to pull away from the hug Tony kissed her on her head and before she could say anything he pulled away and said to her 'Goodnight,' and made his way out her apartment and towards his car.

The next day the team met at diner not too far from the navy yard. As it was a beautiful summer's day they waited until they were all there until them made their way inside.

'I still can't believe you have all left,' Abby exclaimed once they had all sat down and taken menus. 'It doesn't feel right being there with any of you!'

'Abby, I'm sure it's not that bad,' McGee said looking up from his menu.

'But it is Tim! The family is not whole, it's like the energy has been drained from the whole building, and no amount of Caf-Pow is going to save me!'

Tony thought about how dramatic Abby was about things sometimes but he knew there was probably some truth to her words. They were a family and not being and working together just didn't feel right. 'It will be okay Abbs,' he tried to comfort her.

'That's where you're wrong! It won't be okay until I have the three of you and my Gibbs back!'

Ziva's head lifted at the sound of Gibbs' name 'Where is Gibbs?'

'He is on some kind of top secret mission that nobody knows anything about except Vance; I think it was part of saving Gibbs' back,' Abby didn't dare to say anymore as the waiter appeared to take their orders. The resigned agents all looked at each other not knowing exactly what to make of the news but felt somewhat like it had been confirmed they had done the right thing by resigning as Gibbs was safe, for now.

They spent the rest of their time at the diner eating and listening to Abby talk about bowling with the sisters which didn't last long seeing it was a Friday and Abby needed to get back to work.

'Text me a time you are all free and we can do this again,' Abby said seriously as she gave them all her famous Abby hugs. They all promised and she made her way down the street back to NCIS.

'I guess I'll see you guys later?' McGee asked.

'Sure thing,' Ziva grinned giving him a hug.

'See you soon Tim,' Tony and McGee tapped each other on the arm as McGee made his way down the street as well.

'I guess I will see you...'

'Tonight?' Tony finished Ziva's sentence offering to spend the following day with her.

'Movie night?' Ziva had liked the evening before where herself and Tony had sat beside each other on the sofa and wanted to do that again. She knew Tony would be up for it which was reflected in the grin that had spread across his face.

'Be at mines for 7?' Tony suggested.

'I'll see you then,' Ziva smiled and started for her car trying to contain her excitement. Tony watched as his best friend walked away and then began to make his own way to his car. Neither of them let on but they both were extremely happy to be spending yet again more time with each other but were slightly scared as spending all this time together could lead to something and the both were nervous about what exactly that would be.


	6. Chapter 6

As Tony waited for Ziva to arrive at his place he decided the best way to make the time go faster before her arrival was picking out a movie. He made his way over to his extensive collection on one of his shelves and started to scan for something that he thought she would like. Tony didn't really care too much about what movie it was for the first time in his life; he just wanted to have Ziva with him. He finally chose the latest in his Bond collection as he had seen it so many times recently that it wouldn't matter if his attention was on Ziva.

Just as he sat down on his sofa he heard his door bell ring. He looked through the eyehole quickly to see Ziva waiting outside his door holding a grocery bag. 'Come in Ziva,' he said once he had opened the door and welcomed her in.

'Hi Tony, have you had a good day?' Ziva made her way into his living room thinking about how much it hadn't changed since the last time she was there.

'Yes, and its increasingly getting better,' he winked at her. Ziva laughed at him and held out the brown paper bag she was holding.

'I got us some beer and popcorn. I didn't know what kind to get so I took the liberty of getting you a few different kinds; I hope that's okay?' Ziva smiled at Tony as she saw his face light up as he looked in the bag.

'Perfect! I'll go get this ready, please; make yourself at home,' Tony made his way into the kitchen as Ziva took of her jacket and sat down on his couch making herself comfortable. She even decided to take her shoes off so she could put her feet up on the sofa. He said make herself at home didn't he. Once Tony had returned with a huge bowl of popcorn and a beer for each of them he pressed play on the DVD remote and sat beside his partner handing her, her beer.

The pair sat in silence sipping on their beer as the movie began before Tony picked up the popcorn from the coffee table in front of him and offered some to Ziva who took a handful and began eating. Once she had finished Tony moved to offer her a second helping 'More?'

'Thanks,' Ziva moved in slightly closer to reach the bowl which Tony was holding out. Tony decided to then put his arm around her and pulled her in close to him.

'You can reach the popcorn better this way.'

Ziva didn't object in the slightest and began just eating the popcorn from the bowl with Tony. They began to watch the movie again and were both relatively comfortable and remained that way until a certain kissing scene in a shower came on. Both froze as neither of them knew what to say or do. They were both taken back to the park days before where they had almost kissed. They hadn't talked about it of course but neither had forgotten about it and watching the movie now brought it fresh back into their minds.

Tony dared to look at Ziva who was staring at the TV screen, and who he could see was waiting to see what he would do.

'Ziva?' Ziva turned to look at Tony and she saw what he had planned in his eyes. Tony slowly began to move forward to his partner as she sat waiting for him not objecting in the slightest. Just as their lips were about to meet Tony's phone began to ring which stopped them both in their tracks.

Tony turned to pick up his phone and looked at the caller id: it was his dad. 'It's Senior.'

Ziva needed no further explanation; she wouldn't dare stop Tony talking from his father as much as she wanted to in that moment. She wished she still had a father to talk to and wouldn't wish that on anybody. Tony talked to his father in the kitchen for 5 minutes before he sat down beside Ziva again.

'I'm sorry about that. Senior is on vacation in Hawaii and that was him letting me know he arrived safely and checking up on me.'

'Don't worry about it Tony.'

'You okay Ziva?' Tony had noticed Ziva had moved to the other side of couch and had her arms and legs crossed; something wasn't quite right with her.

'I was just thinking about my father. As much as Eli did wrong in my life, he was my father and I miss him deeply. You are lucky Tony.' Ziva wiped a tear from her eye. She also began to think of Gibbs' and how much of a father figure he was for her but she didn't dare mention that just yet; they were no longer part of his team and that wound was far too fresh to reopen so soon.

'You're right, I'm lucky, but I like to think that's because of you.' Ziva looked up to her best friend giving her a comforting smile and she took his hand intertwining their fingers.

'I think I should go Tony. It's getting late.' Ziva gave Tony's hand a squeeze and got up from his sofa and got ready to leave.

'It was great seeing you again Ziva.' Tony didn't want her to go but he knew it was for the best. He also was angry at his father for ruining that moment between himself and Ziva but he could be angry later; he wanted to make sure Ziva was alright.

'I'll text you tomorrow DiNozzo,' Ziva said as she leant forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way to her car. Tony closed the door and decided to watch the rest of the movie but soon decided to head to bed as there was too much of a noticeable absence that had left with Ziva.

Once Ziva was home she decided to head straight to bed also where she quickly feel asleep. Ziva started to dream about her father from when she was young. Happy memories they had shared from when she was a child were quickly intruded by images of her father lying dead in Vance's house that turned her dream into a nightmare. She also saw images of Gibbs and the rest of her old team flash before her, which included Ex-Special Agent DiNozzo.

'Tony?!' Ziva yelled waking up from her nightmare. She looked around to find herself in her bedroom and decided it was all just a dream, or was it. Not able to get back to sleep, Ziva got up from her bed, through on some clothes and made her way through her apartment to get her keys and her boots. She needed to know it was just a dream, and she needed the fresh air above anything. She got the final things she needed and went to unlock her door as she heard movement outside. Even though she was no longer an NCIS agent Ziva David still owned a gun, and she armed herself with it as she went to open the door.

She froze in shock and surprise and she lowered her gun down to the floor. At 3am Tony was standing outside her apartment door, evidently deliberating whether or not to knock at her door. Clearly she had been on his mind too.


	7. Chapter 7

'You gonna stand here and point that gun at me or are you going to let me in?' Tony put his hands in his pockets trying to play it cool, even though he was anything but. She was dressed to go outside; where had she been going, he needed to find out.

Ziva let Tony enter her apartment and stood across from him but not letting themselves get too close. 'What are you doing here?' She wasn't going to beat around the bush: she was past that.

'Couldn't sleep and I was worried about you earlier. Talking about your father.'

'I'm fine Tony, seriously.' Ziva folded her arms. They had been through this before, she had opened up to him about her father before so why would now be any different?

'I trust you Ziva, but I know there is something else, something more that you didn't tell me. I can read you like a book.' Tony took a few steps closer to his partner waiting for her to respond.

God Ziva hated how right he was; he could read her like a book, but somehow she liked that idea too as it meant he paid attention to her. 'And you pick 3 in the morning to tell me this?' she wasn't going to open up completely just yet.

'Like I said I couldn't sleep,' Tony eyed her waiting for her to begin but she all she did was look down to her feet. 'Ziva?'

'I was thinking about Gibbs. When I lost my father I felt like I still had somebody I could look at like a father, somebody who looked at me like a daughter: that was Gibbs. We are family Tony; Gibbs is family and now I feel yet again I'm missing that figure in my life.' Ziva looked back down to the floor stopping herself from showing too much emotion. 'Resigning was difficult for all of us, you understand that, but I have nobody left Tony. When I handed in my badge I wasn't just resigning as an agent, I was losing my family, I knew we would still talk but it will never be the same.'

Tony starred at Ziva feeling like if she was going to cry he was going to for her. 'Come here.' He pulled her in close to his body and held her tight, seriously deliberating ever letting go. Ziva let her body mould into his hug, locking her hands around his waist happy to stay there forever. Tony didn't need to say anything, his hug alone was all the comfort Ziva needed but Tony wanted to settle something.

'You know, you're wrong about one thing Ziva.'

'And what is that?' She continued to hold on tightly.

'You do have somebody left: you have me.' The pair faced each other.

'Thank you Tony,' Ziva breathed out as a tear came to her eye and nuzzled her head back into his chest. They both stood holding each other, not taking the other person's presence for granted.

'So where were you going?' Tony asked as Ziva looked up to him.

'I had a nightmare and I needed air.'

'What was the nightmare about?' Tony knew she had nightmares before but he didn't think she still was experiencing them.

'The usual,' Ziva replied like it was as regular as drinking water which Tony didn't like.

'The usual?' he had a feeling there was something more to it.

'And well, this is going to sound stupid okay,' she waited for him to say anything but he didn't so she continued. 'We were at NCIS and we were all sitting at our desks and a gunman came firing in from the elevator and started killing people. I saw the gunman shoot once more before I woke up.'

'Who did he shoot at, the final time?' Tony knew what she was going to say but curiosity was over powering him and wanted to know if his assumption was right.

Ziva looked down to her feet for the final time: 'You Tony, he shot you.' Neither of them moved or dared to say anything. Tony knew the truth why she was at her door and Ziva knew he did.

'It's getting late I think I better go Ziva.'

'You don't have to!' Instantly Ziva regretted the words that had just flowed out of her mouth. 'I mean it's late so you are welcome to crash here if you would like?' Ziva gave an awkward smile.

'Sure, that would be great. I'll take the couch.'

'And hear you moan about your back?' Ziva laughed a little to herself and an idea came to her. 'Come on.' She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Tony didn't object of course. They had shared a bed before and he would never turn down the offer to sleep beside his best friend because he loved to be close to her.

Tony took of his shoes and his jacket and stopped before doing the same with his jeans. 'Would you mind?'

'I'm not going to make you sleep in your jeans Tony, seriously!' Ziva laughed at him as Tony took of his jeans and set them on a chair beside his jacket and shoes. He then slipped into bed as Ziva turned out the light.

'Goodnight Ziva,' Tony looked at her through the darkness smiling to himself.

'Goodnight DiNozzo,' Ziva replied as Tony began to fall asleep. As he drifted out of consciousness he felt something soft on his lips responding by moving his own, but before he could register anything he fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the woman lying next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony woke up feeling the sun on his face and the warmth of his partner lying next to him. Somehow, as they slept, they had found their way into each other's arms as Ziva's head lay on Tony's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. It was familiar to the morning they had woken up together in Paris years before Tony thought, and he liked it.

He lay quietly not daring to wake up Ziva, and his thoughts turned to the night before. How he ended up at her apartment and eventually into Ziva's bed. He also recalled the feeling of lips on his own just as he fell asleep but he didn't know if he was dreaming or not and he wouldn't dare to ask. Ziva began to move and Tony opened his eyes to look at her.

'Good morning Ziva,' he said looking down to see her eyes open. She looked straight at him a huge smile spreading across her face.

'Good morning Tony,' she said sitting up and looking around her room feeling Tony not letting go of her. 'You know friends don't share beds Tony, perhaps I should go and give you some privacy?'

'That's never stopped us before,' Tony smirked and in response Ziva's face began to move as if she were about to begin laughing, but she controlled herself from doing so. 'That didn't stop you last night.'

Ziva's face turned serious as she looked away. 'No, it didn't.' Ziva felt Tony stroke the bottom of her back, rubbing his hand between her back dimples and she froze not knowing how to respond.

'I'm glad I came over last night.'

Ziva turned to face her best friend, 'me too.' Tony grinned at her as he pulled her down to lie beside him again, so he could appreciate lying beside Ziva. She lay down facing him and slowly put her hand on his chest, which resulted in Tony putting his arm around her and pulling her in towards him.

Neither of the pair knew what the whole thing meant. They had established they were friends, but their actions spoke of something much more. Maybe it was best to let their actions doing the talking for now thought Tony; they would talk when they were ready.

The pair both closed their eyes and lay in bed for another half an hour soaking up each other's presence and warmth, until Ziva heard Tony's stomach make a noise. 'Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast,' Ziva rested her chin on Tony's chest.

'That would be wonderful, yes please!'

Ziva laughed at Tony's enthusiasm and took his hand pulling him up, 'Come on then.' She led him into her kitchen and left him to sit on a stool while she continued to her fridge. 'What do you want?'

'Whatever you're having.' Tony leaned on the worktop towards Ziva who had taken orange juice out of the fridge and had moved towards him, pulling two glasses out of one of her cupboards along the way.

'Do you like French Toast?'

'Love it!' Tony flashed her one of his signature smiles. Ziva began to make her way about her kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them. Tony offered to help but she insisted on doing everything except pouring out the orange juice, which Tony took the liberty of doing. He sat and watched her, enjoying the view and became excited when she handed him his plate.

'Wow! This is really good Ziva!' he said with his mouth full.

'Thanks but it's not hard to make,' Ziva blushed slightly; she wasn't used to getting compliments from Tony, but she really liked it.

'Who cares; they're great!' They both began eating silently and once Tony finished his first he decided to try out his luck. 'I was thinking we should do something tonight?'

'Do something?'

'Well I was thinking dinner?' Ziva stopped eating to face her partner replaying what he had just said.

'Dinner?'

'Yes,' Tony replied, 'like me and you, food, maybe some wine? I promise you won't regret it.' He winked at her at Ziva felt her knees weaken.

'I would like that,' she smiled as she began eating again. Once Ziva had finished Tony took all their dishes to her dishwasher, he then made his way back to her bedroom to put on his jeans and collect his jacket.

'You know I've never liked making the walk of shame,' Tony teased.

'You wish DiNozzo,' Ziva smirked eyeing him up and down.

'You know I do.' Ziva froze yet again, why did he have that effect on her? Tony made his way for the door as Ziva followed to see him out. 'I'll pick you up at 7,' Tony stated playing with Ziva's hand.

'See you then,' Ziva replied looking up to him as he kissed her on the cheek, then making his way through the front door before stopping suddenly.

'Oh, don't dress casual. I like to take my dates to places that are classy,' he flashed that grin of his once more before he disappeared down the hall.

Suddenly Ziva's heart started fluttering like crazy. Ziva was his date? They were going on a date?! Ziva leaned back against her closed door thinking about what Tony had just said to her. If he meant what she think he meant then that dinner was going to mean something, and for the first time in her life Ziva David was nervous about going on a date with a man.


End file.
